films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Stepney
Thomas and Stepney is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season and the ninty-fourth episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Once Upon a Time in 1995. In this episode, Thomas is jealous when Stepney comes to visit. Plot Thomas is shocked to learn that there is an engine with a branch line as famous as his and that the engine might visit. The engine, Stepney, has gotten bored with the Bluebell Railway and is delighted to discover he has been invited to visit the North Western Railway. When Thomas hears the news, he is jealous and refuses to meet Stepney, but the others welcome him and he works with Duck happily all day. When it is time for Thomas' last train, he is furious to be shunted to let another train pass, and amazed to find Stepney pulling it. Thomas grumbles next morning, but Stepney explains the situation and flatters Thomas, who proceeds to tell Stepney about his branch line. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Douglas *Stepney *Rusty *Duck (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Bluebell Valley Station *Stepney's Branch Line *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Shunting Yards *Callandale Notes *This episode is based on the stories Bluebells of England and Stepney's Special from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. *In the UK and in various international versions, when the special is ordered, music is heard. This is absent in the US version. Towards the end of the episode, the background shunting noise is cut off and some whistle sounds are also missing in the US version. *On PBS Sprout airings, this episode uses the unrestored opening credits. * In Germany, this episode is titled "Stepney's Ride". The Welsh title of this episode is called, "Special Train". It is called "Stepney Gets Under Way" in Finland. *Reverend Awdry disapproved of this episode for its portrayal of Rusty rescuing Stepney from scrap whereas in reality it was the representitives of the Bluebell Railway who saved him. Errors *When Thomas puffs past the field at the beginning, studio equipment is visible in the top-right corner. *While Percy tells Thomas about Stepney, as the camera is on Thomas, Percy's right lamp iron is bent but when the camera is on Percy, it is normal *While the engines wait for Stepney, a tar wagon, perched on another tar wagon, is visible behind Gordon and Henry. *A single passenger shouldn't need two coaches. *Stepney has Smudger's whistle sound in the US version and Rheneas' in the UK and Japan. Rheneas' whistle is used once in the US version as well. *Stepney has Duke's whistle sound when he is working with Duck. *In the US version, when Percy finishes talking about Stepney, his whistle sound is higher pitched. *In the UK and Japanese versions, Gordon, Douglas, and Duck have the same whistle sound. *When Thomas says "Why are we waiting? My passengers are being delayed", a black box is attached to his cab. *George Carlin says "Stop all train!" instead of "Stop all trains!". Gallery ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard.png|Original US title card. ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card ThomasandStepneySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandStepneyFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card ThomasandStepney1.png|Stepney and Rusty ThomasandStepney.png ThomasandStepney2.png|Deleted scene ThomasandStepney3.png ThomasandStepney7.png ThomasandStepney10.png ThomasandStepney12.png ThomasandStepney13.png|Thomas and Percy ThomasandStepney16.png ThomasandStepney17.png ThomasandStepney21.png ThomasandStepney22.png ThomasandStepney23.png ThomasandStepney24.png ThomasandStepney25.png ThomasandStepney26.png ThomasandStepney27.png ThomasandStepney28.png ThomasandStepney50.png ThomasandStepney55.png ThomasandStepney56.png ThomasandStepney57.png ThomasandStepney58.png ThomasandStepney59.png ThomasandStepney60.png ThomasandStepney61.png ThomasandStepney62.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:1990s television episodes